【All晰】【哲晰】【超晰】Come to Me
by nirenwu2u
Summary: 那年盛夏，让我们探索爱与性的奥义。再见你，一如往昔。


【all晰】【哲晰】【超晰】**Come to Me**

**本文****CP****：**超晰（主线），哲晰，龙晰（暗搓搓），all晰  
**预警：**近现代，关于初恋，关于初夜，关于"我"拆我cp的故事。16岁未成年，未成年，未成年，背德，偷窥，自慰，师生，开放性结局（自由心证）

* * *

出场人物：(按年龄大小排序)  
王晰 36岁 / 向哲 21岁 / 超儿 16岁  
书剑 15岁 / 朋杰 14岁 / 弘凡 14岁

地点：  
滨城：大连 / 岛城：青岛

* * *

正文：

一切或许始于那个地方又或是那个瞬间，我仿佛又看到他光着脚试探那条砾石道的温度，卷起袖口的衬衫，还有在阳光下透亮的皮肤。他向前迈出一步然后回头看我，用他上挑眼角的余光。眼球把他的眼皮撑出一个好看的弧度，他问我："来游泳吗？超儿？"

—

**（上）情窦**

我关于他的第一个记忆是在1981年的那个夏天。我带着弟弟们遵照父亲的指示来到他在滨城的别墅度暑假。父亲对他可以胜任我们老师这件事毫不怀疑。大致关照几句就安心出国工作。远郊的别墅对我们来说是个不好也不坏的去处。它一定没有城市的寻欢作乐刺激，但是自然景观却可以让人踏实下来，在假期准备开学后的考核表演。至少我们在去之前是这么认为的。

地方偏，去到那边颇费了些周折。当我们从老式的火车上跌跌撞撞地拖着行李下来，来接我们的车早已等在月台了。从一辆考究的黑色私家车上下来的，是个高大英俊的年轻男人。他成年未久，至多比我们大个5、6岁，打扮与那辆车格格不入，穿得宽松舒适，仿佛刚从运动场上下来，完全不像个司机的样子。他几下就把我们沉重的行李放进车厢，神色有些不耐烦："你们晚了快四个小时。""抱歉，我们中途坐错了一趟车，没赶上火车。"

下午的烈日把车厢烤得闷热，我们都在流汗，但没人说话。面对令人越发烦躁的尴尬，我们紧张的面面相觑。好在车子上了路，风从打开的车窗灌进来发出噪声，缓解了闷热和沉默。我和弟弟们挤在一起，很快就昏睡过去，舟车劳顿，筋疲力竭。被摇醒的时候，车子已经停在一栋花树环绕的气派别墅前头。石子铺就的车道两边种满了紫色的马鞭草，和红色的蜀葵。对开的前门遮掩在巨大的树荫下显得黑洞洞的。

这别墅很有些年头，是俄占时期遗留下来的建筑，它经历战火和历史，透着那种古物都有的老旧沉重。那个时期喜欢折中主义风格，尖顶装饰，运用了仿拜占庭式手法设计，看得出是当时大师的杰作。父亲之前有些揶揄地说起，这栋建筑曾是俄国军官们的俱乐部，后来即使改成了私宅，在当地仍很有些名声。其实还不如告诉我这里以前算是半个窑子来的直接，我不明白父亲一定要将我们"托管"到这里的目的。

就在我们忙着搬行李的空档，别墅的主人像凭空出现一般，从前门的阴影里走出来，树枝间的光斑投在他脸上，随着走动，整个人慢慢立体起来。他看起来很年轻，完全不像三十多岁的人。我注意到他的皮肤，曝露在阳光下的那一片几乎是淡粉色的，像什么爬行动物的腹部一样光亮平滑。脖子上挂着银制的链子，喉结下的阴影随着他喉咙的收缩而变化，太过私密又生动的细节，像夏日暴风雨前的压抑宁静，将我笼罩在一种难以言喻的情绪里面。

"先生。"我们挨个向他鞠躬问候。他不嫌弃我们风尘仆仆，亲切热情地跟我们拥抱，我闻到他身上若有似无的檀香。"诶呀，真好，真好。孩子们不用这么拘谨。"他笑得明媚狡黠，眼睛眯起来。"希望你们在这儿有个愉快的假期，有任何需要跟我和向哲说。啊，对了，你们刚该见过他吧，从现在起，他也就算你们师哥啦。"

我见过的稀奇古怪的事不少，但他的养子是那个年轻男人的事实，还是让我吃惊不小。来之前父亲知会过我们，王晰先生家中有一养子，名唤向哲，我以为那会是个小孩子。弟弟们和我一样惊讶，我看见弘凡在和书剑对眼神。刚好这时向哲停好车从后面的门廊站到他身后，漫不经心，抱着手臂乜斜着挑起一个嘴角作为招呼，对待我们几乎算得上是冷淡，我合理怀疑是因为我们迟到太久的缘故。他们俩站在那里，一个冰一个火，根本不是父子的样子，说兄弟也还是违和。向哲甚至比他还高出半个头，强壮坚韧的身躯衬得他瘦小了一圈。真有意思。

我们把行李丢在门厅，跟着先生熟悉建筑设施。据他说，自他家族拥有这处房产，屋内的格局就没大改过，完好的保留了原来的风格。一楼有着通向东侧主花园的巨大舞厅和餐厅，上去整个二层几乎都是客房，除了别墅东翼最大的那间是属于向哲的，剩下的地方任我和弟弟们随意挑选。而他高高悬悬，独居在三楼，整层都是他的天地。他告诉我们屋内屋外的所有设施，都可以像在自家一样随时使用。

我最后选择了一套有着漂亮胡桃木家具的别致套间，从这里可以望见他后来整饬出来的一片不小的果园，时值盛夏，有一部分果树就要丰收。我喜欢饱满果实的那种诱人的气息和姿态，它们沉甸甸的坠在枝头，圆润的石榴，金黄的杏子，可人的樱桃，还有多汁的桃子。从青涩坚硬到成熟柔软，过程充满了艰辛与美满，就像一个美人安静的等待攫取。我收回思绪，跳上我的床，老旧的地板发出吱吱呀呀的噪音。朋朋安顿好，从隔壁跑过来同我说话。我听着他嗡嗡的话音，眼皮越来越沉，傍晚的微风徐徐从窗口送进来，我又渐渐睡过去…

那天，我们都因疲累错过了晚饭，听萍妈说，先生本来亲自下厨做了一顿他家乡的拿手菜招待我们，只可惜我们几个睡得太沉不好打扰。彼时我和弟弟们都还少不更事，人情世故不能处理得恰当妥帖，时常有这样或那些的尴尬事，但是他对此从不计较。他好像不会生气，对谁都是如此，总是温温柔柔，说话办事都慢慢的，遇到人做错说错经常是一笑而过。

由于他和他的老别墅在当地的名望，夏季的来客往往不止我们几个，尤其是周末最为繁忙，有时是亲戚朋友，有时是同事、律师或医生之流，还有时是一些偶然到访的旅客。他们像候鸟一样在这里短暂落脚或只是共进一餐。来来往往的陌生人太多，让我们十分不习惯，父亲向来不好客，家里通常只有安静的佣人陪伴。而在这里，餐中经常天南海北论调嘈杂，各式各样的客人们倒让别墅恢复几分过去的繁华。当年这儿还是俱乐部的时候，估计也是这番光景。大人间论事，我们就难免变成呆滞的背景板。为了避免这种"陪坐折磨"，弘凡总会带头在餐中借口逃到后院的泳池消暑，偶尔兴之所至还会去旁边的球场打羽毛球。每当这个时候朋朋总是央求我一起加入，因为我不在，弘凡总爱和书剑打，不带他，有了我，总归可以双打。但是我与他们不同，我更喜欢观察。

在一众的高谈阔论和人员混杂中，他的安静平和反而凸显出来，他总是在倾听，偶尔点头或思考，再给出一个最佳又简短的回复。他安静坐在那里就是最压得住场面的人，偶尔的大声争论总是在他这里平和地结束。他见我没有和弟弟们一道逃走，就会越过人群或餐桌给我一个微笑，然后接着和其他人斡旋，对其他人微笑。这有些刺痛了我。我和所有人都一样，只是他要照顾接待的宾客，没有丝毫特别。也许是同类之间总有某种感应，在人群中，我可以准确的抓住那道和我一样的目光。向哲也讨厌王晰的客人，他总眉头微颦，那双充满力量的手紧紧握在身后。但因着王晰的关系，他还是会恭敬招待每个人，就像他对我们的那种态度。王晰若是将军，他就是个士兵，王晰若是主子，他合该就是个奴才。他真是他的好男孩。我抑制不住心中幻想的窃喜，对着向哲看过来的目光，客气地笑了出来。我真恶劣。

—

又是个悠闲的午后，星期二，难得别墅只有我们，王晰结束了我和弟弟们的和声训练，就领着大家去球场运动，当做放松奖励。我们打友谊赛，他则揣了份邮报，端着他的茶杯做到旁边阴凉处悠闲的看。纤细的眼镜架在他雪白的鼻梁，让他多添了些文弱的气质，镜片在下午的一缕阳光里，折射出一道雪白的光亮，他的脸耀眼起来。此时他不是音乐界赫赫有名的青年才俊，而是旧时富庶之家的大少爷。本来兄弟间的游戏是和气平稳的，但是后来向哲加入进来，就变了味道，成了比赛较量。我得承认，我们打不过他，他的技巧和扣杀力度都在我们任何一个之上。这让我起了胜负心，烈日炎炎里，我大口灌着矿泉水，企图浇熄心头的火焰。

"再来一局，你和我。"他用球拍指我。被点名而不应战就是怯懦了。我腾得从椅子上站起来，来到场地中央。树下的迷迭香被炙烤得气味浓郁，夏蝉叫得有些歇斯底里。王晰抬头看了我们一眼："怎么打个球还较起劲儿了？阿哲，你是哥哥，是不是该让着点弟弟们？"向哲从旁边拿了球，并没有看王晰："没有什么让不让的，比赛，赢就是赢，输就是输。"王晰不再看邮报，专心的看着我们。

结局和意料中既类似又不同，前面几个球我输得一塌糊涂，我被他调得不停满场跑动，力不从心。他此时不拿我泄愤更待何时。终于我在跑去救一个球的时候狠狠的摔在地上，狼狈地结束了整场比赛。其他人还在因为突变发愣，是王晰第一个从场边跑过来查看我的小腿。破掉的膝盖鲜血淌了出来，看着十分吓人。他用温热的手心小心翼翼的按上我的伤腿，头低下来对着伤处轻轻吹气。"你怎么样？"他心疼地把我的腿抬高放进怀里，在他柔软的腹部和大腿中间。我盯着他近处的脸，没说话。他以为我受了委屈，转头竟然头一次用了有些重的语气："还站着？去找萍妈拿点跌打损伤的药来。"我看着向哲快速跑走的背影，心里竟然有点不忍心，我真的不是故意的。但是赢就是赢，输就是输，是你说的。

那天晚上我没见向哲下来吃饭。

—

入夜，出乎意料的，他来房间里找我，手里拿着小小的药瓶和敷料："实在抱歉，阿哲有时候太争强好胜了。"我记得他手心的温度。此时我忽然意识到，我在渴望着他的亲近，盼望他主动的接触。他用手指轻轻敲击我伤口旁边的皮肤，分散注意力，好让我不那么疼痛。他坐在床边的体重，他贴着我的体温，他认真处理伤口的样子，我可以在他低头时看见发旋。我向他道谢，诚恳地告诉他这不怪哲哥。他又像在人群中那样对我笑笑，念叨着真好，真好。这似乎是他的口头禅，一旦我意识到这一点，这句话就像暗礁浮出水面，格外引人注意，印象中谁好像也有类似的习惯。换好药他便站起来要走，短短半秒，电光石火，我不知是怎样一种力量，让我的手违背意志拉住了他。一切发生得那么快和突兀，在我看来却又像小时候洋片里的定格动作，我看着他转过来，俯下身，面庞离我越来越近，嘴唇越过我的鼻尖，贴在额头。轻轻的一碰，让我还来不及品味他嘴唇的触感。他离开了，让我好好休息。几乎像是故意的，他让我松懈，再松懈，在我面前展示他的类似情感的东西，然后又摆出一个长辈的架势。他的眼神温柔又锐利，平静又汹涌，像一把凶器，在受害者面前一现即收。我应当同他保持距离的。

只是，现在什么都没必要掩藏。我保持着他走时的那个姿势，仰面僵硬地盯住天花板，窗外斑驳的树影在上面织了一层网，他此时该就在我上面，他没有回东边的卧室，而是在我房间上方的书房。我可以听见他放轻的脚步，椅子挪动的声音，还有偶尔一两声咳嗽清嗓。他书房的浴室和我这间的在同一个位置。他走进去，然后窗外的蛐蛐不再叫了，吊扇也没了咯吱响动，全世界就只剩那道水声。轻轻一声叹息过后，古旧的水管发出了痛苦的呻吟，让我的太阳穴突突地跳动起来。

他永远也无法知道他的秘密被人如何窃取。某种程度上，这和自渎一样。他曝露着最隐私的部位满足着自己的一种欲望，我现在亦是如此。他那从未晒过太阳的地方，一定比他露在外面的皮肤还要白皙，是一条柔软的淡粉色的蛇，不若我现在如此坚挺。我的欲望是那么曲曲折折，荒诞无稽。他被我捕捉到的细小表情，和不小心露出的一小截后腰，都会在独处时给我带来无尽幻想的乐趣。他是被我们围困在高塔顶上的公主，只要我们四个把守住通向下层的楼梯，他是无论如何都逃不掉的。他会连二层都下不去，没有隐私也没有自由。而他唯一的骑士也没法上得去救他。

我从未如此放荡自我，却没法自控。可能是这个曾经淫乱过的地方影响了我。发泄出去的那一刻，我汗流浃背，觉得浑身无与伦比的畅快。我住在他家，吃他用他，还弄脏他的床单。我又放空地盯了天花板上的影子好一会儿，然后果真如他所说，一夜好眠。

—

杏，是一种读起来令人羞愧的果实。别墅的7月被它的金黄色填满，杏子都成熟了。大家在园丁的带领下去果园里采摘，几乎全员出动。认识他的第二个礼拜，我因为腿伤唯独没能参与其中。大家太过紧张我，仿佛我摔了一跤就是得了什么重病。他特地嘱咐让我先休息一阵，不要总活动膝盖，好让伤口快点结痂。我只好坐在树荫下观察起来，除了他以外，所有人都打着赤膊戴着园艺手套，弟弟们穿着泳裤，赤着脚来回来去地穿梭在果树之间嬉笑打闹，我想他们渐渐融入了这个家，在这里找到了城市里没有的野趣，完全忘了刚来时的抗拒。

向哲从仓库里搬出梯子，坐在顶端将一颗颗鲜美的果实剪下来，他就提个篮子扶住梯子在下头接，配合默契得像把这件事做了千百遍。他手搭凉棚，被日光漫射晃得眯起眼睛，微红的脸仰起来，笑着对向哲说什么。他们被金黄的杏树衬着，样子比文艺复兴时期的油画来得更美好。向哲低着头，看着凌厉英气的眉就柔和了下来，向下看他的样子就格外温柔。我该走开吗？但我无法从他们的互动上移开眼睛。汗水从向哲的脖子顺着肌肉的纹理划过健硕的胸膛，高举的双臂让他的斜方肌在不同的角度反射出亮晶晶的光彩。那一双臂膀的力量如何，我在第一天就见识过了。这是一具强壮富有魅力的成年男性躯体，还带着晒痕，哪怕站在那里，抬手去擦鬓角的汗水，也展示着气势，散发着雄性荷尔蒙（这是我从科学杂志上新学到的词汇）。很像父亲前年带我们参观过的一件意大利雕塑。

我想他其实是我喜欢的类型，至少在外形上。男孩子在每个时期总会有一两个崇拜的对象，就像我小时候无比钦慕父亲的勇武威严，威风凛凛如雄狮。这是每个男孩成长的内动力。刚才那个瞬间我无比希望可以长成他的样子，或干脆立刻变成他。我隐约知晓原因，但还是让他偷偷成了我的"榜样"。我相信如果我想，总有一天也能入画…王晰挑了几颗他之前浸在旁边流水池的冰镇果实，分给大家解渴，我竟也有份。然后我看见他高高举起其中一个，喂给向哲。他的养子就着他的手咬开那颗艳黄的杏子，舌尖划过果肉和他的手指。落下的汁水沿着手腕，染黄了衬衫的袖口。向哲随意抓了他的手腕，用拇指帮他抹掉那道痕迹。

—

多年后我回忆起他们两个，仍然为自己当时的懵懂无知感到惋叹。其实生活早已露出它的狰狞爪牙，吐露蛛丝马迹，只可恨我却不能伶俐通透，活该遭此痛击。那个晚上，和我摔倒一样，确实同属意外。

书剑生在火热的八月初，这让弘凡和朋朋都艳羡不已，在暑假过生日总会比其他时候更隆重些。今年更是如此，有了王晰先生做靠山，生日会更是办得声势浩大。附近熟的不熟的都被招徕参加岛城郑家二公子的酒席。席间，王晰兴起拉着向哲和书剑献唱一曲，把整个聚会推向高潮。他和向哲虽同是男低音，但合作出来的效果却颇令人惊艳。曲毕，宾客尽欢，祝酒声此起彼伏。他不若父亲那样对我们管束刻板严厉，日子特殊，他便允许我们加入舞池，也准我们浅尝些他自酿的苹果酒。

来客大多与他有交情，酒过三巡，狂欢的气氛渐渐令他应接不暇，便顾不上照应我们。我们四个平生第一次吞入如此多的酒精，每个人都不同程度地飘然昏眩，其中朋朋尤甚。他被弘凡伙同今天的寿星灌了不少，在人群的边缘吐得站都站不起来，我不得不强撑着扶他上楼休息。所有人都在主花园玩乐喧嚣，别墅里就显得寂静冷清，因为没多少人使用室内的房间，大部分灯都是关的，整栋楼都是昏暗森然。朋朋摇摇晃晃，一沾床就哭，还是抱着我脖子的那种痛哭。他弄不明白他另外两个兄弟，还有他们那些突如其来的恶意和捉弄。我拍着他的背，心中替他叹息，我们兄弟四个，唯独他与我们并非一母同胞，在父亲迎娶他母亲前，他不过是个私生子。事实往往就是这么简单而残酷。我懂这个道理，但当自己遇到，是否能扛得住又是另外一回事。

我半哄半拍地陪着朋朋折腾到后半夜，外面的喧闹声已经渐渐小了下去，大部分人都已陆续归家，只剩院子里隐约传来的旖旎音乐和低声交谈。所以黑暗里楼上的两声闷响显得格外突兀。我发誓，如果让我再做一次选择，我绝不会因为愚蠢的好奇心而走上楼去。酒精毒害了我脑子，那微小的声音像断断续续的对话，又像有人在抽抽噎噎地哭。我终于得见那间我夜里幻想消遣用的书房。门没有关严，里面也并没有开灯，但是我还是把他们看得清清楚楚。

"别动，你想把人引上来吗？"我看见他被压在书桌上。白衬衫还凌乱地穿着，下身却赤裸裸地被撑开在两边，书册纽扣散落一地。他的腿比我想象得还要细白，被他的养子夹在胳膊下面只能偶尔随着身子抽搐似的颤动。我不知道他是觉得痛苦还是舒服。随着胯间的顶动，他发出哭泣似的呻吟，压抑的，隐忍的，再没了平时的冷静温和，全是放荡的滑腻。

我从未见过如此场面，只见过街上的野狗，发情的时候母的翘着尾巴露出后面，公的闻到味道就可以骑上去猛干，再生一窝小狗崽。即使是男孩子们私下龃龉些龌龊也没有这样露骨直接。我不自觉地瞪大眼睛，捂住自己加速的呼吸。活生生的肉体交媾，动作、声音，甚至温度都是实实在在的。时光倒流，带我回到那个充满淫乱和滥交的俱乐部。他成了那个窑里的婊子，向哲就是他的穿着俄国军装的恩客。霸道威严的军官几次拍开他想要安抚前方的手，最后死死把它们按在头顶。"从他们住在这里，你就不让我碰你，那天居然还因为那小子吼我。"向哲冷眉冷眼，声音压得极低，重重往他肚子里撞，这让他全身发颤，呜呜喊了一声，终于被逼出句言语。他气息不稳地叫阿哲，阿哲，小心翼翼地请求，你慢点…轻点…。讨饶的声音支离破碎。他越叫，向哲的表情就反而越多几分兽性的狰狞，扣着他往后退缩的腰，一下紧接一下，遒劲地追逐他温暖潮湿的巢穴。到底有哪家的养子会如此主宰控制自己的养父？可能只有他。

我自虐似的看着那样艳情的画面，甚至没有发现自己已经满面泪水。我不明白他，真的不明白，如果他觉得痛苦，为什么不挣扎，明明被折磨着，却不敢把腿合起来，双膝剧烈地打着哆嗦。明明难受得抓皱对方背心的衣服，后来却勾住暴虐的腰身，放松臀部配合进出。向哲一面对他做着那么残酷的事，一面还游刃有余地喝完放在旁边的一杯威士忌。杯子里的冰块全倒在他平坦的小腹，颤抖的激灵则被向哲一手按住。月光里，我看见那些冰一点点因为情欲的火热而融化殆尽，变成潮湿淫靡的痕迹。闷热的七月天，我寒毛卓竖。现实和幻想总相去甚远，这看上去实在像一场单方面的欺辱蹂躏。激烈的抽插让他的呼吸越来越急促，腰一阵阵痉挛，软得不像个男人。他被向哲一手轻松地托抱起来，颈间的链子随着动作反坠到背上，在两片纤细的蝴蝶骨之间投下摇晃暧昧的阴影。他眼看就要因为太过深入的顶弄忍耐不住，然而他做的却不是把向哲推开，反而急切地扒住面前疏阔的臂膀，去舔抿那片沾染酒气的嘴唇。后来我意识到，他可能是舒服的。他竟，觉、得、舒、服…

胃里忽然一阵翻江倒海，我觉得有什么要呼之欲出。我像一只战败的狗，垂头丧气又悄无声息的下楼。月光里两人的肢体在我脑中抽象成不停蠕动的色块，他们的肌理，他们的形态和他们高潮时的抽动。他们混在一起的肉体如此顺利成章，高大健硕的向哲压着纤弱苍白如玉兰的王晰，天然的契合，仿佛养子的阴茎就该插进他养父的身子里。啊，滨城腐烂的玉兰。「注1」我笑出声音然后吐在马桶里。就在我有点喜欢他的时候，他给了我一记当头棒喝。现在我有点理解向哲初见我们时的态度，那根本无关迟到，而是源于一个男主人对女主人男性客人的那种厌恶。事实证明他的敌意是正确的。

心灵上前所未有的痛苦扼住了我的喉咙。我一下子仿佛倒退回幼儿的状态。冲向床铺，一头扎进它的怀抱里，任泪水浸湿枕头。我什么都想起来了，他从未叫过他父亲，连类似的称谓都没有。他平时对他那些有意无意的暧昧碰触，他对他的占有欲…对手如此强大，我抓不住他，没什么吸引他的，我什么都不是，只是个孩子。结束了，我想。

—

**（下）溺爱**

我应当感谢那些苹果酒，醉酒掩盖了我恸哭的尴尬，我们兄弟四个，经过昨晚，每个人的眼睛都又红又肿。狂欢后的第二天，大家都直接睡过午饭时间，没人有力气多动弹。书剑还是好运气，昨晚是个晴天，不似今日一过下午茶时间，天就慢慢阴下来，乌云从天边压来，远方闷闷的雷声预示着今晚就要有一场大雨袭来。天色昏暗，别墅在时间还早的时候就灯火通明。这种天气也不会有其他客人，我们便懒散的聚在舞厅百无聊赖。我一天没见着他，下午他没像平常那样来同我们饮茶。可能还没法下地吧，呵。雨前的低气压弄得我胸闷，我走到窗边透气，看见花园里昨晚的狼藉还未收拾干净，帮佣们刚把昨夜的临时顶棚拆走，天上就砸下硕大的雨点，几乎是一瞬间，浇透了外面餐桌上的桌布。

细密的雨声让天地间寂静下来。快晚餐前，弘凡打开钢琴弹起来，是肖邦的第Op.55-1号夜曲「注2」，配着昏暗的雨天，让他弹得格外哀婉。书剑默默抱起旁边的吉他跟他和。要是在家，这不伦不类的组合定会被父亲骂。他们虽和得默契，其实一天都没做任何交谈。我不知道昨夜我走后他们之间发生什么，气氛从刚才就不对。在这要命的时刻，楼梯上传来脚步声，是他。

他下来等开饭，胳膊下面夹了本书，见我和朋朋闲坐，便兴致勃勃地提议我们来一起读诗。琴声还在继续，他把那本还带着他体温的诗集递给我。我随便翻开一页，竟是雪莱的《致…》。「注3」

"Music, when soft voices die,

音乐，当袅袅的余音消灭之时，

Vibrates in the memory;

还在记忆之中震荡；

Odours, when sweet violets sicken,

花香，当芬芳的紫罗兰凋谢时，

Live within the sense they quicken.

还在心魂之中珍藏。

Rose leaves, when the rose is dead,

玫瑰花，当他的花时尽了，

Are heaped for the belovèd's bed;

用落红为他的所爱铺成锦床。

And so thy thoughts, when thou art gone,

对你的思念也如此，待你远行了，

Love itself shall slumber on.

爱情就枕着思念进入梦乡。"

我不知是什么原因，读到这首诗，就想到昨晚，就想到这本诗集可能昨天就在书房见证了他的放浪形骸，甚至还有可能在激情当中被撞至地下。我觉得心痛，终于在在最后一个尾音结束后忍不住了，两行泪刷的流下我的面颊。他不明所以，探过身来想帮我拭泪，被我狠狠一掌拍开。他缩回被打疼的手，惊讶地抿起嘴，眼睛睁棱得圆圆的，显出些不符合年龄的稚气。朋朋夹在我们中间不知所措，看着我刚想说些什么，然而啪的一声，整个别墅遁入一片黑暗。这里电力系统老旧，更新困难，从不和市政一起供电，有自己单独的发电设备，现在肯定是因为大雨短路了。我们在黑暗里只坐了片刻，萍妈就过来用蜡烛把四周都弄得亮堂堂的。火光亮起，我已经调整好情绪，仿佛刚才那些眼泪不过是幻觉。我们点着蜡烛开饭，每个人脸上都有颤抖的，忽明忽暗的光影。杯盏交错中，静谧的大雨和摇曳的烛光竟意外的衬托气氛。如果昨天我没有看到那一切，也许这会是一顿值得纪念的晚餐。

—

父亲过去常说，少年的时光是最缓慢的，但之后的一个礼拜如同白驹过隙，快得让我抓不住对他们感觉的变化。在我最潮湿泥泞的梦里，他们纠缠在一起的样子让我潜意识地恐惧，但每当我醒来，裤裆总是一片湿润。最可悲的是他们该死的相配，而我爱着他们两个。我甚至不能通过揭露丑事惩罚他们，那两个感情的叛徒。他们不知道我心里的秘密，但私下里肯定就我的事达成过什么协议，后来待我便多了几分小心翼翼。他可能觉得我想家，说话就更加温柔。

在他的指导下，我们四人的小合唱很快就排得差不多，这意味着余下的暑假终于可以"无忧无虑"。我腿伤的结痂也开始脱落，可以加入午后游泳的行列。我从行李箱里翻出自打来这里，就没穿过的泳裤，终于一扫几日阴霾。从老别墅到私人海滨浴场要骑车半个多小时，期间大多是草植茂盛的山间小路。但弟弟们乐此不疲，和别墅的小泳池比，真正的大海才是乐趣无穷。弘凡拿着冲浪板学着欧美电影明星的样子冲进海里，连书剑在后面叫他都不理，湿润的深色皮肤有着健康的光泽。家中老一辈的阿姨告诉我，论性格，弘凡和父亲年轻时最相像。我不晓得父亲年轻时脾性如何，但从我住这儿起，潜意识里便将弘凡和向哲划为一类，同样桀骜不驯又胆大妄为。我皱起眉头，觉得不该将这三人放在一起比较。自己最近可能真是过分敏感了。

朋朋喜欢玩水但其实不大会游泳，此时正兴奋地拎着一小桶他挖的战利品跑到我旁边坐下休息。几声车铃在我们身后响起，转头正见王晰从自行车上跨下来，在远处冲我们招手。我条件反射检查他的身后，并没有跟着那个人。

日光把没有影子的地方都烤的滚烫，他施施然走来，成就了我记忆中那最浓墨重彩的一幕：他脱了鞋，用透粉的脚掌去探凉亭外砾石道的温度。他向前迈出一步，回头透过他上挑的眼角看我，问，要不要和他一起游泳。那个瞬间，眼神，说话的口型。简简单单，铭记一生。他迅速脱掉衬衫和裤子，变回孩子奔去海边又回头召唤我。凉亭框出的那道风景，让我轻易原谅了他。

我看见他完全赤裸的上身，不似那天夜里上衣半半落落一直裹在身上。他现在只穿着宽松的泳裤，挂在他两边突出的胯骨。没有衣物，让他的瘦削和单薄原形毕露。我靠他如此之近，可以看见他脖子和背上几颗细小的痣。浪花打在他不常接受日晒的白皮肤上，与大海亲近的他，给我太多新鲜感，海藻似的湿发，脸上淡淡的绒毛，游泳时肩胛骨的姿态，陷在沙地上的脚趾…我好像重新认识了他，他不是大家的老师也不是向哲的养父，而是我亲密的恋人。日光和湛蓝的海化出幻像，我变得肆无忌惮，和他在微凉的海水里玩闹。偶尔皮肤相触，水中人体的触感，是温热和清凉的对比。没有骑士守护，公主就只能由着其他人染指了，不是吗？

我们坐在淡水池边躲避越发毒辣的日头，小腿像四条欢快又不安分的鱼，在里面打出清凉的水花。时而他光滑的小腿蹭过我的脚踝，时而我们温热的脚掌轻轻相触，无意却有心。我们脚下进行着隐秘舒适的交流，慢慢让海边的微风都带上令人昏昏欲睡的触感。他有些累了，抬起倦了的眼睛站起身要回去。我便追上去要与他同行。他瞧我片刻，脸上掩不住笑意，嘴上答应说好，却完全没有等我的意思，简单收拾东西就迅速地跨上车离去。朋朋在后面试图叫住我，但没用的，我已经决定要追他。我没回头，让他再多挖点蛏子晚上吃。

我骑着车急急朝我的向往奔去。我追在他后面越过沙滩，小丘和树林，在拐角的树下使劲掰把，将他别倒在柔软的草地。他大笑着跳车，我扑过去，随他滚落在一起。我们两个人都气喘吁吁，仰面躺在草地上平复刚才的心跳，蝉在树上不知疲累地大声吵闹，几声鸟鸣之后，那声音消失了。我毫无征兆地翻身压住他的腰，他闭着眼睛仿佛快睡着，全身毫无戒备地放松。"王晰，你是不是喜欢我？"他仿佛没察觉我的冒犯，闭着眼淡淡笑起来，摇了摇头："不对，是你喜欢我。"他不得我回话，懒懒睁开眼，用胳膊支起身子，近距离凝视我的脸，半晌后才又说话："超儿，其实喜欢一个人，没什么可觉得羞愧的。"他说话的时候，手指细致的描过我的轮廓。他触碰的地方火辣辣的烧起来，扬起的脸离我又那样近，理所当然的，我吻上去，用舌尖舔润有些干燥的唇瓣，再探进微张的贝齿。他吞入我的津液，温顺的承接了我的初吻。我们像两只猫一样互相舔舐对方，舌头新鲜的软滑触感燃烧了我的血液，手不自觉爬上他的胸口。"现在你感觉好些吗？"他收回自己的嘴唇，微垂着眼皮认真的发问。他献出自己，竟只是为了安抚我的情绪。

似乎离他越近，越无法看清他的人。我分辨不出，眼前的究竟是那个在钢琴前沉静耐心的好先生，还是那个在黑暗中大敞双腿甘心雌伏的娼妓。此时我宁愿相信他是后者。他除了湿透的泳裤什么都没穿，属于老师的干衣服都在那辆自行车后座上夹着呢。他皱着眉敏感地察觉我的变化，而且并不认同我的想法，在我压住他肩膀的时候躲闪起来。第二次的吻带着更多强硬与占有，他仍旧自困在"师长"的身份里出不来，没法像刚才安慰我那样情愿。我和善的好老师不愿以暴力挣开我炽热的禁锢，不死心地循循善诱："我不想你后悔。"他企图阻止我们之间发生什么无法挽回的错事。但这种做法不是低估了欲望本身，就是小看了我对他的迷恋。

我贪婪的嗅他混合着海水味道的发香，让火热坚挺的下体抵在他的小腹，我知道动作永远比语言更有冲击力，也知道他的耳根和心肠一样柔软。所以毫无羞耻地肆意攻击他的弱点，故意用带些鼻音的声调在他耳边撒娇，倾诉属于少年人的急切。我用力拉过他的手，让他柔软的掌心包裹住那欲望的根源磨蹭，用身体不断提醒他—我对他的欲望就快化成痛苦和疯狂。我是如此渴求他成为我的第一次，而且笃定他绝不会眼睁睁看我受欲念的折磨。

"等你再长大一些就会明白。"他望着头顶上千端万绪的枝杈，无奈化成一声叹息。认为我此时蓬勃的欲望只不过是年少轻狂、失去理智的冲动。"王晰，我16了，在过去早可以成婚生子。我明白我要的是你。"这句话不知怎么触动了他，像支箭一样刺破了他心底掩藏的什么东西，我能看到他的动摇。他眨眨眼睛，眼眶泛起撩人的艳色，手上的推拒到底弱了下去，由着我从他指间扯去身上最后的伪装，完成他身份的转变。他挽救不了我们，那一瞬间他连自己都救不了。

他赤身裸体，敞开的腿间彻底失去了保护，我摸上那朵其实早就观赏过的娇花，激动得手都在发抖。那里比想象中还要炙热柔软，在我的抚摸下紧张的收缩，轻而易举激发全部的雄性本能。他没能来得及阻止，我就扶住下身那柄滚烫的长剑，毫不犹豫地劈开那道窄小的花腔。那是我伊甸园的入口，更是诱我吃下禁果的毒蛇。娇嫩的后穴一阵难忍的抽搐，立刻被迫绽放开来，薄薄的一圈粘膜牵扯着，艰涩地吞进异物。疼痛让他的膝盖缩起来，指尖掐进我胳膊上的皮肉，留下几个月牙似的鲜红指痕，嘴里只哀哀的叫了半声，便咬住了嘴唇。我什么都不懂，太过刺激的体验逼迫我忽略他的感受，只知道揉捏安抚他紧张的大腿，希望它们可以放松，好让我更完整的占有这具躯体。那一刻我无与伦比的欣喜，他将我变成真正的男人，他的男人。

我毫无章法的抽插，一下一下夺走他的羞耻心和矜持，他只忍耐了片刻就急喘着呻吟出来。男人征服男人，往往只需这一瞬。那时候，我还不懂得去找甬道深处的那块敏感点，是他教我，包容我的急躁鲁莽，对我给他造成的不适照单全收。我记得他似是耐不住的表情，眉头挑起，嘴巴抿成一条线。他让我的性器楔在肉穴深处，然后坐起身子，调整位置骑在我腰上，臀部饱满如刚收的杏子。热气喷在我左脸，他说："就这一次。"然后搂住我的脖子，摇晃起自己的细腰，往我怀里一下下的坐，臀缝呈现一种被拍打出来的鲜红。他演示了一阵便没了力气，把毛茸茸的脑袋顶在我肩上，将权利交还。

我从来都是好学生，学得快，也学得好。他被我完全制服了，瘫软着身子接受我的掌控。我可以用抽插时的淫靡水声"唤醒"他想闭起来的眼睛，还可以用一记深顶制止他扭动躲避的腰。他沾了海水的皮肤有些发涩，我摸索着，拇指撵上那对经常出现在幻想里的乳尖。它们在按摩下变硬，挺立起来。许多个幻夜，我的嘴会吮吸它们，如同孩子汲取母亲的乳汁。欲望不断累积，他已经完全勃起，手不自觉向自己的前方摸去。这个动作触碰了敏感神经，让我想起向哲那晚是如何霸道地制住他的手。我压在心底的埋怨爆发出来，粗鲁地掐住他的手腕："你和向哲的第一次，也是让他这么得逞的吗？"他浑身一紧，真的被我吓到了，我看见他惊惶不已的脸，难以置信的表情又让他现出那种深藏的稚气，无辜且委屈。

他张着嘴却吐不出一个字，惊讶和羞怯将他的胸口都染上艳红。我借机压着他的背将他翻个面，在细长的后颈上烙下个吻："我不会告诉任何人的。我爱你啊，王晰。"我终于有勇气说出来，困扰多日的巨石被放下来，压在他心上，我没给他任何逃走的机会。他被我惹得眼角泛起泪花，别着头一个劲儿的轻声说对不起。他自责吗，羞愧吗，还是有些后悔了呢？只可惜时间不会倒流，我们谁都没法回去。

温软的肉穴包覆我快速进出的淫具，快感帮他放逐了悲伤。他变成一艘在欲海里翻覆的小船，没有把控自己方向的力气。从他把权柄交在我手里，就失去了中途退出的权利。我放慢速度他才可以喘息，我加快速度他就可以高潮。他被我的阴茎钉在腐烂的欲望里，只能用后穴夹紧，负重前行。一面要是我可敬可亲的人生导师，一面要是放开自己接纳性器的年长情人。他认命地接下我给他的身份，甘愿付出感情与身体，允许我这个年轻人初初探索性与爱的奥义。我揉捏他挺起的胸脯，按压他含着我阴茎的小腹，让呻吟和抽泣混成一片。没有得到任何照拂的前端，在激烈的动作里抖抖身子，颤颤巍巍地吐出些白浊，沾在他的小腹，濡湿旁边的毛发。初次征伐，我托他的福大获全胜。

那年夏天，我的个子虽还没超越他，但是体力和精力已经开始达到人生的全盛时期，遗憾没能多顾忌他的感受。我要了他三次，事后仍不愿放开他，把他压在草地，舔弄他的脖子，享受性爱的余韵。不小心叼到那条银链子，他累得睁不开眼，但还是抬手护了护。好奇心起，问他链子的来历，他背对着我，声音就听起来闷闷的，只说是年轻时一位很重要的朋友送他的礼物。天快黑下来，林中的蚊虫开始蠢动，我拉他起来回家。泳裤被拿来当了毛巾，他只好又穿回"老师"的装扮，但当我看着他用红肿疼痛的股缝骑上车座的时候，心头仍旧是一派难安的悸动。他仿佛会读心，轻拍我的额头直骂我不正经。藏在发丝下的耳尖烧得通红。

—

得到他，让我做事说话都发生变化，这点让朋朋都有所察觉。而面对他和向哲之间的互动，我也没有像之前那么难过，自卑。我忽然有了作为男人的自信和底气，不再是个蒙然无知的孩子了。他默许我碰他，在只有我们两个的时候。我可以吻他的嘴唇，也可以摩挲他的胸脯，甚至偶尔可以抚摸他的私处，但是像那天一样的刺激性爱，是万万求不得了。他不同意。但这也足以让日子像蜜一样甜，我很满足，没人发现我们之间的小秘密。我像只巡视地盘的高傲孔雀，向四周的所有动物示威，四处招摇炫耀，抖开我华丽的尾羽。向哲对我这种昂扬斗鸡似的态度嗤之以鼻，他冷笑，并没表现出我所期盼的反应。但一想到他什么都不知道，我便又轻松了些。

日子在打打闹闹的欢笑中过得飞快，假期一转眼就快接近尾声，他特意挑了没有其他散客的一天，请来摄影师为我们大家拍照片。合照的地点就选在老别墅的大门前。结果我们一拍上瘾，他禁不住我们耍赖，只好又同意拍了果园和花园，每个人都有特写。颜色漂亮的照片洗出来，被镶在精致的相册里，人手一本。其中有一张是我要求在果树下拍的，杏树。照片里我一只脚踏在梯子上，他站在旁边搂住我的肩，我们两个笑得灿烂自然，我说过我迟早会入"画"的。弘凡翻着相册，指着那张照片兴奋的大叫，你跟王晰老师这张看着长得真像啊。其他人围过来看着我的脸比照。的确，我们太像了，越看越像。照片里我们就像亲兄弟，或者，亲父子，以前我怎么没有发现呢。这个认知让我出了一头冷汗。

我肯定是父亲的孩子，太多人和物可以证明这个事实。我和他如此相像只可能是因为母亲。听说，在我三岁的时候，她无缘无故摔了一跤，弘凡早产，她也因为大出血离开人世，留下的只有几张她少女时期模糊不清的旧照片。她在的时候，我和书剑都还太小，根本记不得太多事情。小时候每每问起，家里人都很是避讳，因此我们也就渐渐不敢再提。对于母亲，我们三人从来都没有一个确切印象。

也许只是碰巧而已，我告诉自己。胡乱的猜测各种因果，只会让我心神不宁。我该直接去问他或者父亲吗？我把相册放在枕边，睁眼望着天花板直到窗外微微有了曙光才勉强睡去。梦里有谁拿了手摇铃在我眼前晃来晃去。人影重重，只能听见一个声音在我耳边不停重复什么。接着声音变得盛大嘈杂，所有人都在跟我说话…我猛地睁开眼睛，看到他的笑脸。窗外强烈的阳光昭示着时间已是中午，他一上午不见我，前来查看。

我抱过他侧坐在床上的腰，让他重心不稳地跌在我身上。扒开他胸前的扣子，将脸埋进他的衬衣，吃奶似的舔吻他的乳尖。他没有反抗，从胸口发出低沉的轻笑。我感到他摸上我的头发，将我的头温柔圈进他怀里，佯怒调笑我："怎么还像个小孩子？"这句话像钢针一样穿透我的心脏。我只好把他搂得更紧，嘴里不停地对着他胸口念：王晰，王晰，王晰…他笑得更厉害，问怎么了，然后学着我的样子，哄我：超儿，超儿…超儿快起床，太阳都晒屁股啦。我觉得好笑，又气他从未把我当作成熟的大人，两相混合，只能苦笑。我忽然问："王晰，我们没有血缘关系吧？"他猝不及防被问愣了，身体有一瞬间的僵硬，这给了我机会，我悄悄旋开他链子后面坠着的小小铭牌。"当然没有。"他可能不明白我为什么会问出这种问题。"到底怎么啦？"

我扶住他的头，直直望进他眼睛的深处，希冀那里住着他的灵魂。"别紧张，逗你的，昨天他们说我长得像你。"他半信半疑，眼中是太复杂的东西，但他又迅速把它们藏起来，如同逝者还魂，转瞬即逝。他眨眨眼睛，起身整理好衣襟："起来收拾收拾，下楼一起吃饭吧。"他体贴的为我关上房门，我听见他犹豫良久，却最终离开的脚步。今天是我在这里的最后一个中午，但我还有太多想问他。我想问他为什么那条项链上刻着我父亲的签名。想问他别墅前那惊鸿一瞥是否真是我们第一次见面。还有，我刚才想起来，那个梦里被一直重复的，是你我都熟悉的一句话，真好，超儿，真好。我想，如果不是那个年代，如果你是个女人，如果我依然投生到郑家，也许我就该叫你母亲吧？

成长的阵痛所有人都要经历，所以作为一个成人，才可以抛却天真自负。他让我成为一个男人，所以无论伤情还是离别我都不会再哭。我现在明白，那天他在草地上是如何看着我，又为何接受我的求欢。其实他不是看着我，而是看着他宛若起死回生的爱情。但是啊，王晰，我们父子哪会这么轻易的就从你生命中走开，这辈子都休想。而且我和父亲一样，从不为决定的事后悔。

最后那天下午，我与他站在老别墅门前，像来时一样拥抱，然后坐上送我们离开的车。我从后车窗看出去，他们两个站在那里，一个在挥手道别，另一个抱着胳膊站在后面挑起嘴角对我们笑。在车子启动的时候，向哲搭上了他的肩膀。我走了，他终于不必再遵照他的指示处处退让，他后来对我冷淡，不过是未再把我当作对手。他们一个冰一个火，还是这么相配，一切好像回到起点，分毫未变。他们应该是真正爱着对方的吧，不论这种爱是不是从他人身上移情过来。将来，向哲会继承他的一切，他们之间的纽带强大至此，还有什么可以把他们拆开呢？我就这么平静的看着那两个人，直到他们化成一个灭点，直到再也看不见。我转回头，书剑和朋朋已经哭得抽抽噎噎，他们像失怙的两只幼崽，将头凑过来靠着他们的大哥。老别墅似乎有某种令人流连忘返的魔力，"也许我们偶尔可以再回来吗？"书剑问。我想起第一天我们没能吃上的，他做的那顿家乡菜，坚定地说："会的，总有一天。来日方长。"

我敢打赌，下次我回来的时候，他和老别墅的一切都不会变。他就在那里—身后站着向哲，身边围绕宾客—等着我慢慢靠近他，再靠近他，带着如初的热忱和向往…

Fin.

* * *

**注：**

1.此处双关，玉兰在滨城的气候里难以成活。  
2.被克列金斯基形容为《失望的哭泣》，是肖邦夜曲中较为著名的一曲。1843年肖邦病重，父亲去世，阴郁、悲伤的情绪逐渐累积，成了失望的喊叫和哭泣。  
3.英国诗人Percy Bysshe Shelley 帕西·比西·雪莱，生前未曾发表的爱情短诗，原名To—，杨熙龄译。


End file.
